Conventionally, it is proposed a print medium for forming a self-laminating printed label. As such a print medium, for example, it is known a tape-like print medium.
Furthermore, as the tape-like print medium, for example, it is known a print tape. The print tape is accommodated in a tape cassette utilized for forming a self-laminating printed label with a longitudinal ink ribbon. In the print tape, a printing part is formed adjacent to a transparent film part along a longitudinal direction of the print tape.
In the tape printer in which the above tape cassette is set, printing is conducted on the print tape by a thermal head installed in the tape printer. Thereafter, the print tape on which printing is conducted is cut. Thereby, the self-laminating printed label is formed.
The self-laminating printed label is wound around a wire cable. When the self-laminating printed label is wound, the printed printing part thereof is adhered on the wire cable and is continuously wound around the wire cable while the transparent film part thereof is overlapped with each other. Thereby, the printed printing part is covered by the transparent film part. That is to say, the printed printing part on the wire cable is laminated by the transparent film part.
However, when the print tape and the ink ribbon are fed along the longitudinal direction thereof in the tape cassette, the ink ribbon tends to vibrate in the width direction thereof.
The reason is due to that the print tape has the printing part only on the half side along the width direction thereof and the thermal head prints only on the printing part existing on the half side.
In detail, the ink ribbon is sandwiched between the print tape and the thermal head when printing. Further, adhering and releasing of the print tape to the ink ribbon are repeated by heating of the thermal head. Accordingly, force repeatedly occurs on the ink ribbon due to adhering and releasing of the print tape. Therefore, due to such force, the ink ribbon is fed while vibrating in the width direction thereof.